Daylight Fading
by Twentyfivepointfive
Summary: Cats throughout the four Clans are being attacked by an unknown danger, which lurks around the dark edges of the forest. The victims are left alive, but always with a scarring wound on the chest- as if they were being marked. In the shadows of the woods, nothing is safe.
1. Chapter 1

"We should be getting back to camp by now..."

"I guess you're right... We caught enough prey to pass our assessment by now. I mean, I caught a friggin' crow."

"I know, right. Don't forget about my rabbit!"

"Yeah! We're sure to be made warriors once we get back!"

"I just hope I have enough time to groom my fur."

"You're always worried about your appearance. Chill for once."

" … "

The tom giggled, and stepped forward. "Okay, we should be getting back to camp by now." Picking up his crow, the apprentice padded back to the ThunderClan camp. After him strided his fellow 'paw, carrying her rabbit. The two walked into the forest, and followed the well-used path back to the central site.

"What was that!?" The she-cat whispered, and froze. The breeze that had been blowing throughout the day died out completely, leaving the atmosphere lifeless. The tom stopped; his nostrils flared in attempt to seek out the mysterious figure. After endless moments, the she-cat quietly meowed, "Shadepaw, I think we should move it now."

"Yea-"

It assaulted the apprentices momentarily. Before Shadepaw could so much as claw the attacker, it had gone. But the thing had left a souvenir. The female apprentice had let go of the rabbit. Her eyes were wide, and she gaped at the gash in her chest. Blood flowed smoothly from it, staining her dark ginger fur and the surrounding foliage crimson. "H-how..."

"_Russetpaw_!"

The ThunderClan camp was bustling with activity. The old leader, Arrowstar, had consulted with the mentors of the two apprentices, Tabbyfoot and Hazelpool, to come to the conclusion of promoting Shadepaw and Russetpaw to warriors.

By now, the last patrols had come in, and the only cats that had yet to arrive were the two apprentices. Already cats had gathered with their friends. The elders had a view from the side, and Fallowfern, the medicine cat, was seated beside Ravenflame, the deputy, at the bottom of the highrock. The warriors were clustered in the front of the highrock, and the other apprentices were mixed in with the older felines.

"So... Where _are_ Russetpaw and Shadepaw?" Ravenflame meowed to Fallowfern.

"Dunno."

The light was fading quickly from the horizon. Shadepaw had abandoned his crow, and was propping up Russetpaw. The black apprentice trudged onward, determined to get Russetpaw to safety.

Arrowstar coughed. Being on his last life, he wasn't in the best shape, and had lived long. He knew that soon it would be his time, but for now he would enjoy giving his last naming ceremony. After that, he would announce that he shall give up his leadership, and place it upon Ravenflame. Then he would retire to the elders den, and relax for his last days. Breathing in a deep breath, the elderly leader closed his eyes. One thought pestered his mind.

_Where were Shadepaw and Russetpaw?_

Finally arriving at the entrance, Shadepaw let out a sigh. "Just a little more Russetpaw..." He entered the camp. A large gasp greeted the apprentices. Fallowfern rushed forward with Ravenflame on her tail. "What happened!?" The medicine cat screeched. As Russetpaw was taken to the medicine den for treatment, Shadepaw explained all that he knew. "I barley knew what was happening. We were coming back from our assessment and something attacked us! It slashed Russetpaw right in the chest, and then it was gone!"

A warrior named Sparrowfrost meowed, "But why did it only attack her, and not you?"

"Maybe he was too scary?" Another cat named Silvertuft joked. Silence met his words.

"This is no time for comedy." Tabbyfoot quietly hissed, "My apprentice is in there, and that chest wound is no thorn in a pad!" Silvertuft looked down, ashamed of his words. "I only meant to lighten the mood..." He muttered.

"Don't blame him, he doesn't know better." His mate, Lilypool, flicked his ear sharply with her tail. "But we need to focus on the issue. There is a dangerous... thing... out there in the forest, and we need to do something about it. The gathering's tomorrow, and we must warn the other Clans."

Arrowstar stepped in. "Good thinking, Lilypool. Today there will be no more going out into the forest, and there will not be many cats to go to the gathering tomorrow. I want warriors to stay in camp so that the beast won't hurt anyone again. Only when the sun shall rise tomorrow will patrols be issued by Ravenflame, and there should be a warrior for each apprentice. The cats who will go to the gathering with me are Birchpaw, Sparrowfrost, Thistlewing, Hazelpool, Bramblefire, Rainyclaw, Darkpaw, and Shadepaw. Shadepaw, I want you to help explain as much as you can of the incident. That is all."

Arrowstar turned and padded slowly back to his den. The other warriors began to scatter, and retreat for the night. Ravenflame appointed a guard for the night, and followed Thistlewing and Bramblefire into the warrior's den. Birchpaw slunk after Fallowfern into the medicine den, and the rest of the cats cleared away as well. The two cats on sentry duty, Sparrowfrost and Silvertuft, silently went to separate sides of the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came. Silvertuft yawned, and stretched. Sparrowfrost stood up, and walked to the warrior's den just as Ravenflame came out. The two cats meowed greetings to each other, and after a bit of chatting, Sparrowfrost called to Silvertuft, and the two went to nap.

Ravenflame organized patrols, and the day began.

Birchpaw had been sent to gather herbs by Fallowfern, and a warrior was sent to accompany her. He had just been named a moon ago, but his fighting skills excelled those of many of the clan's warriors. She had finally found the larger clump of coltsfoot she was seeking, and decided that extra aid would help her finish faster, and get out of the now-ominous forest.

"Tigerstripe? Where are you?" Birchpaw meowed loudly. A rustle shook some nearby bushes, and the medicine cat apprentice jumped. "Stop hiding like that!" Birchpaw meowed, and stepped into the foliage.

In a single heartbeat, she was thrown back, and the wind was roughly knocked out of her lungs as her body hit the tree behind her. Collapsing into the tall ferns, the apprentice coughed, and attempted to stand. A strong paw rolled her over, belly up, and a paw full of razor claws shone in the dappling light.

_I have to move! Now! Move! _Birchpaw thought wildy. As the paw came smashing down, she spun out of the way. The black and white striped she-cat scrambled to her paws, and shot off into the forest. Thuds behind signaled that the attacker was giving chase. All of a sudden, time appeared to slow down, and trees passed by in slow motion. Birchpaw's thoughts became clearer, and she ducked under a branch, then changed directions. Skidding off a hillside, she came to the clearing near the WindClan border. Light flooded the area, and the pawsteps stopped. Tumbling to a halt, the apprentice looked back to see the black shape of a cat glaring at her from the forest. It growled loudly, and she caught a glimpse of crimson eyes before the entire form vanished into the shadows. Birchpaw then realized she was shaking from fright. Thoughts raced through her mind;

_Should I stay here? That cat's probably waiting for me in the trees. What do I do? Maybe I should go to WindClan, they barley have any trees! Medicine cats get a free passage around the territory, I can ask to stay there until the gathering and then come back! Yes, that's a plan. Okay. Okay. Go. _Birchpaw set off, crossing the border and hoping she wouldn't have her pelt ripped off. Scanning the scene for a path, the medicine cat apprentice set off to find an escort.

Tigerstripe woke violently. A sharp pain in his head helped him remember what happened. He had gone off for a moment to inspect a curious sound he heard, and was hit hard on the forehead. Now a large bruise marked the hurt area. Wincing as he stood, the tom looked down to see a shocking discovery. In between his claws were tufts of fur. He bent down to sniff them, and the sickening stench of blood and death hit his nostrils. The tom immediately pulled his head back, scrunching up his face in disgust. Then something occurred to him. _Where was Birchpaw!?_

He decided to return to camp after scouring the area, and seeing no traces of blood, ran back to camp.

Birchpaw tasted the air. A strong whiff of Windclan greeted her nostrils, coming from a parting in the grass ahead of her. She trotted forth, and as the scent grew clearer, so did a shape in the distant field. She loudly mewed, and the silhouette jerked, now alert. "Medicine cat apprentice, don't attack!" she squeaked. Behind her, a voice growled, "Are you here alone?"

Letting out a yelp, Birchpaw turned around to see a tall tan tom, glaring at her, waiting

for a response. "Y-Yes!"

"Fine then. Why are you here?"

Birchpaw sat down, and recited her tale, from when Russetpaw and Shadepaw came back, to gathering herbs with Tigerstripe, to her being attacked, and crossing the border in order to escape the attackers. When she finished, the Windclan tom looked deep in thought. After a few moments, he said, "So Arrowstar's going to fill us in on the rest tonight, eh?" He looked at her.

"You can stay until the Gathering, but then you're going back to your clan. We may even have enough prey to feed you."

"Y-You're too k-kind," The apprentice stammered out.

"Follow us then," Said the warrior as his clanmate came up in front of him. As they jogged back, the first tom filled the other in on the story. She looked back at Birchpaw, eyes wide, and then turned back to face the front.


	3. Chapter 3

The moonlight shone down on the masses of cats that gathered, mingling dark with light, brown with ginger, female with male. Three cats, a golden furred tabby, a silver and gray striped tom, and the last, and an old stoney blue tom, stood on the great rock, conversing. Below them were the deputies, with Ravenflame of Thunderclan, sleek black with ginger paws, Tansypool of Shadowclan, a long-furred brown tabby with mystifying bronze eyes, and Harkwing of Windclan, a muscular long-legged tom with a pure white pelt, standing in the moonlight, their pelts bleached silver.

They, and the rest of the cats were chatting, up until a yowl silenced all.

It had come from Arrowstar, Thunderclan's leader, and it was he who began the leader's addresses to the Clans.

"Cats of the Clans! I shall begin the Gathering with important news! It seems that Riverclan is absent today, a pity, but nontheless, listen to what I am about to tell you." Arrowstar explained the background of the happening, and then beckoned for Shadepaw. The apprentice came up, and, sitting between the deputies, recited his tale.

In the end, most of the cats were fairly shocked. As the gathering rounded up, many cats looked around with wide eyes, and as they left, their senses were all electrified.

The Thunderclan cats made their way to their territory, with Birchpaw now among them, their paws slipping into familiar territory. But one cat silently moved away from the group, disappearing soundlessly into the surrounding brambles, without any cat knowing. This was Ravenflame. A voice beckoned her away, whispering about the Secret. Ravenflame treaded carefully, not trusting this voice, but striving to find its source. This Secret, whatever it was, may be critical to finding the identity of the attacker. The whispering drew her toward a deserted clearing near the Riverclan border, not cat in sight, except-

Jumping, Ravenflame narrowly avoided a swipe form a mysterious cat. The whispering had come from this cat- he, a large, bulky tom with a dark chestnut pelt, circled her, his crimson eyes darting to her face, tail, observing her paws, form, analyzing, noting, but not reacting fast enough to the lightning pounce made by the she-cat. The flame-pawed one sunk her claws into the shoulders of the stranger, and unbalanced him. For a slender creature such a she, it surprised the tom that she had so much strength. These cats were ones that They needed, those of the tom's clowder. He thrust his paws at Ravenflame, pushing her off, and sending her tumbling. But the female cat wasn't easy prey- she was up, and running, fangs bared, aiming to kill the tom that fit the description perfectly of the attackers of Russetpaw and Birchpaw. A blur of dark fur and scarlet blood flew through the air, and then the two cats separated again. Ravenflame had bruises along her neck, but the tom had gashes on his back. Finally, the tom spoke.

"Do you want the best for your clan?"

This question paused Ravenflame. What was this cat trying to get at?

"Do you want to stay alive?"

The mysterious cat chuckled, and said, "You are just the type of cat We want. Come with me for a new beginning, a great future, a fate most can only dream of!"

Ravenflame growled.

"What in the name of StarClan are you babbling about? Explain yourself!"

He sat, and retracted his claws. "Please clam down. I wanted to only talk-"

The she-cat snarled. "Lies! Get out of here!" She refrained from attacking, hoping to frighten him off.

The tom sighed. "If you won't listen, I'll have to use force." He stood, and assumed an offensive stance. In turn, Ravenflame growled, tensing up.

Simultaneously, they attacked, claws flashing, teeth bared, each desiring the domination of the other.


End file.
